Portable stages, or platforms, are often used. in schools, hotels, conversion centers, and other institutions wherein multiple use facilities require the capability of setting up a temporary stage. Such stages are generally made up of a number of individual sections which are positioned adjacent each other to make an extended stage surface of whatever size is required. When not in. use, the individual sections may be folded to compact dimensions, then set aside for storage. Similarly, collapsible shelving which is easily and quickly assembled and disassembled is often used at trade shows, street vending, temporary retail displays and numerous other situations.
There are many prior art collapsible platform and shelving structures, but they are often designed to be used in only one or a few configurations. Structures designed for portable platforms are not readily used for collapsible shelving, and vice versa. Furthermore, such prior art structures often include complex supporting members that prevent the structure from being stored in a compact form. Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a new and improved system for constructing platform and shelving structures. Preferably, the system should be modular, and should allow for both platform and shelving structures to be constructed from similar modules. Furthermore, the system modules should be stowable in substantially the minimum possible space.